


【Dickdami】怀孕的格雷森

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, M/M, Underage Sex, dickdami, 男性怀孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 双方是男性，攻怀孕，有开车情节，没有年龄操作，避雷注意。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 13





	【Dickdami】怀孕的格雷森

***

这是给与养兄弟乱搞的不道德小孩的恶作剧，在达米安日渐衰弱的时候，他发现了肚子里汲取他营养的寄生烂肉，在他要弄掉那个寄生体前，而迪克说他不能。  
“那不是…烂肉，达米安，只是眼睛还没长出来的胚胎。”  
他们能看得如此清楚是因为罗宾被划破了肚子但肠子没有露出来，因为他肚子上压着一个半透明的肉囊，里面有个小东西。  
“这就是你说的友善的朋友？你那该死的昆虫朋友报复我把他抓去阿姆卡而把虫卵放到我的肚子里。”  
达米安终于懂格雷森最近的状态为什么很不对了。  
“他说过要给你礼物！为什么是我遭殃！”  
这算什么男性的自私！你答应接受的恶作剧！却默不作声的让另一个人承受？！  
夜翼死死的抱着达米安才不让他把伤口弄大，失血让小朋友虚弱，他脸上苍白的提不起力气，任由迪克匆忙给他缝纫。  
“那就给我吧…”  
现在不是追捕罪犯的时候了，迪克要把他的小朋友背去家里治疗。  
“你为什么这么在乎。”  
达米安眯起眼睛，这个虫卵竟然比他的不爽还重要？  
“…我发誓…我三天前才知道这个事情…我跟他喝酒，他说把我们两个的…呃…”

或许不稳定，要知道目前男性双方基因融合的技术还是有风险，可是格雷森十分期待。  
迪克有点羞愧，他不会说他喜欢看达米安孕吐的样子。  
“噢，你知道的，格雷森，我才13岁。”  
达米安木着脸用年龄威胁，虽然他在床上不是这样说的，可他现在正举着匕首。  
“我知道我知道！放下来达米安！让我来孕育！”  
迪克要吓死了。  
* **  
达米安总觉得很不对劲，他知道迪克怀孕了，他亲眼看着那个家伙划开自己的腹肌露出内脏让那个带着鞘的虫卵寄生进去。但他没有想到那个在蝙蝠洞里算是比较正常的家伙会有这么情绪化。  
“你喜欢我吗，dami。”  
现在姿势很奇怪，迪克的肚子鼓胀，所以达米安被迫弯着腰好让迪克能抱抱他。  
“嗯。”  
他以前就觉得这个男人娘炮了，没想到现在还能体会到母性，达米安觉得自己真是见了鬼了。  
“不要这么刻薄，达米安，好好说话。”  
tt，这家伙怎么能一秒变换不高兴呢。  
“需要我给你写情诗吗。”  
达米安挣脱迪克回忆起他的文学课作业，他好像忘记写了。  
“这也太浪漫了。”  
如今迪克已经停止一切工作只在他的公寓呆着了，他要求达米安多来，他需要更多关心。  
达米安觉得见鬼比这个要好，他没打算要小孩，但是迪克想，所以他会妥协。  
“今晚会在这里过夜吗。”  
“嗯。”  
他没做作业，所以不会回去蝙蝠洞。  
“那么…”  
正准备打游戏的达米安被拉去床上，迪克很高兴的把他扑倒。  
“我们来做吧。”  
格雷森的少女口吻让罗宾一阵恶寒，他有了解过怀孕会导致的生理问题，他以为就是做个手活这么简单，没想到迪克要真的上。  
“你在怀孕。”  
被肚子压着的感觉可不太好，达米安有点发抖。  
“可以的！我有了解过。”  
他当然知道，可是达米安不太情愿，只是迪克那个哀怨的样子让他只能叹气。  
“你…小心点…”  
达米安也不知道能说什么了。  
他被指导趴到床上，在这种事情上达米安没有更多的经验，他只能忐忑的皱着脸看床头，期待迪克因为怀孕变成了个早泄男，好让他能赶快离开这种难堪的状态，只是当迪克圆滚的肚子全部压到他背上的时候，达米安才觉得头皮发麻，他浑身紧绷，不自觉的抓着床单。  
“已经有四公斤了，达米安，他占据了你半个背部。”  
迪克弯腰的解放这个胎，他的腰因为负重的原因而觉得很累，激素让他脑子不断想会不会因此坏了腰，可达米安的颤抖吸引了他的注意力。  
“你在害怕吗，dami。”  
“我没有！”  
“背负生命的感觉怎样？”  
迪克看着达米安的背影，这个小孩从不会这样卑微的低头趴着，就因为他把肚子压到他背上，这点让迪克有些开心，他缓慢的插进去小朋友的屁股里面，想着达米安会日后会怎么尴尬，他能利用这种诡异状态去加深达米安的记忆，不断让他感觉这样的可怖。

他被屈辱袒露自己任由自己的兄弟入侵的时候，他们之间还隔着一个无法忽视的东西，达米安总会下格雷森把鼓胀的肚子放到他身上的时候更有感觉的发抖，这可真好玩，迪克觉得背负这样的寄生物还是有值得了，要知道被汲取鲜血不算什么，可是这种模拟让他激素更多，从而欲望很大，达米安总是敬畏的答应他的要求，这点让他很高兴，像是现在，小朋友努力分开自己的脚，然后慢慢往下坐，格雷森感受那种温暖包裹他器官的感觉，然后提议达米安可以把他的小鸟往他的肚子上摩擦。

“你疯了吗！”

罗宾才不要！他每次看到格雷森怀孕的样子都觉得要吓死了。

“你试试吧。”这个家伙就需要推动，格雷森微笑。“我在你下面推你，可以吧”

他只是动了动腰，达米安就被他撑得不行，小朋友不自然的在他身上挪动，现在那个皲裂的肚皮能感觉达米安的小器官在上面摩挲，有种罪恶的亲密感。

而达米安或许真的不是用年龄在威胁他，小朋友因为过多的侵犯导致感觉太多，走路一瘸一拐，他总是羞愧自己前面会湿润的渴求格雷森，身体因为还在稚嫩的被迫记住另一个人的痕迹，而且还有一个大大的肚子。

好吧，或许他都要可怜达米安要反抗自己的生理欲望了，他不拿那个烂肉威胁达米安，游戏玩够了，夜翼还是那个英俊潇洒的夜翼。

“……你就这样摘掉了…”

达米安有点无法接受这样男子气概蓬勃的兄长，对方的男性气味过分浓郁了。

“对啊，反正那个胚胎无法长大。”

迪克会相信一个能进阿卡姆的朋友送给他的礼物吗，他从头到尾只觉得是情趣，他或许想要侵犯一个大肚子的达米安，可是在被寄生的一方变换后，他大着肚子的侵犯达米安，这也是一种快乐。他还挺喜欢这能培养达米安对生命的敬畏感，虽然只是肮脏的假象。

或许达米安只是一厢情愿的相信那是他们双方的男性记忆融合失败，可夜翼早就清楚那是一个寄生虫骗局，他安抚感觉内心创伤的达米安，然后觉得这会让他们感觉更加凝结，要知道他25岁，达米安13岁，他们能在一起多久，那个小朋友为什么喜欢他答应他？成年人是很难彻底相信的。

只是格雷森能有更多手段更多谋略延续他们足以一直一直这里那里的在一起。

end

● dickdami


End file.
